


Realizations

by varricscrossbow



Series: Solas/Ellana/Abelas thingy [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varricscrossbow/pseuds/varricscrossbow
Summary: Drunk Solas talks too much and fills Ellana's mind with thoughts of Abelas





	Realizations

“Vhenan, I really think you should stop now.” - Ellana suggested as she watched her husband finish what should probably be his… Honestly, at this point, she’d already lost count of how many drinks he’d had. She was a little tipsy herself, but Solas had certainly exaggerated that night. She looked nervously at her phone, checking the hour, worrying about how they’d go back to the house at that very hour. - “Solas, I mean it.”

Solas turned to look at her with a goofy smile, his face and ears flushed from the alcohol. His took her hand in his and caressed it.

“Stop what?” - The woman was taken by surprise when he suddenly pulled her chair closer to his and proceeded to trace wet kisses up her neck. “I’ve barely started, emma lath.”

For a moment there, Ellana almost fell for it. Solas always got particularly seductive and bolder whenever he had a little more to drink and she was definitely into teasing him in public (she always started it), but the pub they were in was loud and crowded and she really just wanted to drag Solas away and go home. When his hand started to rummage up her thigh, she had a moment of clarity and stopped him before he reached her skirt. 

“Solas… Perhaps we should continue when we get home?” - She said a little louder to make herself heard over the loud music. Solas had the same foolish expression from before.

“I love you so much, Vhenan!” - He said as he clumsily embraced her closer. Ellana had to laugh at the state of her wasted husband. She put some money to pay for their drinks on the table and proceeded with the task of getting a very drunk Solas out of the place. After stumbling a lot and bumping into a lot of people, they managed to get to the sidewalk without any incidents.

“I am so, so lucky to have you, emma lath…” - Solas kept on praising her as Ellana looked around, trying to find a cab. After waiting for a while, her search was in vain as they didn’t seem to find any cabs available to take them home and Solas wasn’t helping her think of a solution. The house they were in wasn’t exactly far, but it wouldn’t do for her to just drag Solas all the way there. What if he passed out? She couldn’t carry him or anything, they needed a ride. Meanwhile, Solas was starting to get grabby again, his clumsy hands wanting to touch her all over.

Ellana got her phone and thought for a bit before calling Abelas. He’d stayed home and he was most certainly already asleep, but he was also the only person she could call at the moment to pick them up. She mentally praised the gods when he answered.

“Abelas! I’m so, so sorry for waking you up!” - she spoke, trying not to get distracted by Solas’ wandering hands. - “I’m just calling you because we really need a ride! Solas is too drunk to walk home, there is no way I can drag his ass all the way up there by myself and we couldn’t find any cabs. Can you please come and pick us up? Please?”

 

“I can’t believe I just woke up Abelas for this…” - She said after hanging up. Abelas would come, of course, but it still weighed on her conscience. - “He’s coming, though. Must be here in a few minutes.”

“Of course he is, he would never say no to you.” - Solas placed a kiss just behind her earlobe. She raised her eyebrows in confusion but let him go on talking.

“What are you talking about?”

“Vhenan, I’m not stupid.” - He whispers in her ear. - “I know he is your friend, but the man does a poor job pretending he is not in love.”

“In love?? Creators, Solas, you’re so drunk, listen to yourself!” - Ellana laughs nervously, hitting him lightly on his arm. 

“I’ve seen the filthy things he wants to do to you in the fade…” - She opens her mouth in complete shock, hitting Solas harder this time. This was probably supposed to freak her out, but instead, it was turning her on and Solas knew it. 

“Ok, enough, Solas. You’re talking nonsense.” - Ellana pushed him away and crossed her arms in front of her chest. He probably wouldn’t even remember any of this in the morning and she wished she wouldn’t too, but now the damage was done. It wasn’t the first time that Solas hinted that Abelas was into her. It definitely wasn’t the first time that he talked about it while teasing her. 

Abelas was a handsome man, no need to state the obvious, but Ellana had never imagined how it would feel to be physically involved with him, at least not until Solas started to say such things. Now, even when hanging out with him just as friends she often found herself noticing things that she probably shouldn’t and she didn’t quite know what to make of it. 

 

Ellana sighed in relief once Abelas arrived. Solas was now sitting on the sidewalk and she helped him get up before getting into the car. He fell asleep almost immediately on the backseat, while Ellana sat beside Abelas on the front.

“Abelas! Once again, I’m sorry about waking you up!” - Abelas smiled even though his eyes remained on the road ahead of him. He wore only his pajama pants and no shirt, Ellana bit her lip at the sight.

“It is no problem!” - He said reassuringly, taking a quick look at her. - “What’s gotten to Solas, anyway?”

“Sweet drinks go to his head a lot faster, it seems.” - She explained, turning around to look at Solas and smiling lightly as she watched him snoring softly. - “ I had a few myself, but I’m not nearly as drunk as him.” 

“Did he start to tell random people about the fade?” - Ellana laughed so hard, she had to dry tears from her eyes. Abelas couldn’t stop smiling himself, more from seeing Ellana having fun than from the memory they both shared.

“Creators…” - She took a deep breath, trying not to burst out laughing again. - “No, it wasn’t that bad.”

It didn’t take long for them to get back to the house they were staying in. Abelas helped Ellana taking Solas upstairs to their bedroom. She managed to take off his clothes and tuck him into bed, he probably wouldn’t wake up until morning anyway. After making sure he was comfortable, she went back downstairs heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat. What was her surprise when she found Abelas there. 

Having his back turned to her, he didn’t see when she entered the kitchen which left Ellana with a few seconds to admire him from where she stood. Part of her wanted badly to hug him from behind, to feel how her body felt against his, but the part of her that was thinking straight refrained from it. This was all Solas fault, to begin with.

Abelas turned around, looking surprised upon seeing Ellana. At this point, she could not pretend that she wasn’t just standing there staring at him, but if he noticed it, he didn’t say anything. 

“Figured you’d be hungry, so…” - He handed her a plate with a sandwich on it, which she promptly accepted. 

“I am, actually… Thanks!” - Ellana sat on the couch and proceeded to eat in silence while Abelas sat by her side, studying her with his eyes but not daring to break the silence.

When she finished, the effects of the drinks she had had earlier were starting to wear off and she became much too aware of the man’s presence, sitting too close to her, for her own good. The wise thing to do would be to wish him a good night and go upstairs to fall asleep in bed next to Solas, who was probably too tired to visit the fade that night. Therefore, unable to enter Abelas’ dreams, she thought. What did he dream about? She wondered.

Ellana avoids eye contact with him at all costs, afraid that he might be able to read all of her thoughts and doubts if he looks into her eyes. She feels so many things and all at once, it was hard to describe.

“It is late, we should go to sleep.” - She says out loud, even if part of her tells her otherwise. She can’t see, but Abelas nods his head in agreement. 

Before he could react, Ellana turns around and surprises him with a kiss on the cheek. A sweet gesture, expected from a sweet person like herself who often displayed affection for her friends, but there was something else there, Abelas could tell. This was definitely different. He couldn’t even question her about it since she ran upstairs right after. Abelas sighed out loud, deciding to go back to sleep as well. 


End file.
